


Lew & Seb : the aftermath of Paris Fashion Week

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fashion & Couture, Formula One, French GP, M/M, Paparazzi, Paris - Freeform, Read and you know what this will be about, Rumors, Social Media, South of France, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Attending socialite events is good but what happens when things go wrong ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 3rd part of this series. This time I've chosen to write a POV and I quite enjoyed it. :)

Lewis POV

I had such a great time in Paris and got inspired by so many people from all over the world. It was such a breath of fresh air from F1 and everybody else. I do love this city because it’s full of wonders. Have y’all seen the “Arc de Triomphe” or The Eiffel Tower? If not, you should but this isn’t the point here. I had to attend several runaway shows on Thursday: the one from Virgil Abloh first and foremost. You know he’s the creative designer of the menswear collection for Louis Vuitton – that French brand – known worldwide. To be honest it was interesting and I had a blast. I was able to experiment with my style but I didn’t know people would bad mouth about my trip to Paris as usual because my Team principal gave me permission. So why they’re even talking about me? What did I ever done to those people?

Sometimes, I’m telling myself they must be jealous because I don’t act like the typical F1 driver. This is always how those people operate. You always have to fit by their standards and what about mine? I‘m trying to do my best to inspire as many people as I can to live their own life. But you know you can never please them anyway. So I don’t really care.

What matters to me? My family, my friends and of course my beautiful boyfriend. But you know all who I’m talking about. I guess this is about Sebastian Vettel.

What I like about my man is the fact that he’s not over my back constantly. I know you’d tell me about my own behavior. I tend to always want to know what he does but I think it’s well-known that I have insecurities. Trusting people is a bit hard, but for my defense I have improved since. Why I don’t trust people? I’ll tell you someday in another rant. But with Seb things are quite different. I know he’s not with me to get as many career opportunities as so many people who are always asking me favors all the time. At first you might feel important but the more time goes by, the more it’s getting annoying as hell to always getting solicitations. Yeah, it’s true I need to be in peace as well.

And I’m so done with that. And I hope you all like that in your respective life. Things are tough outside. So be strong.

*

In Paris, I got the chance to hang out with few of my fellow partners in crime but you know when people know that you’re Lewis Hamilton. Things always get wild somehow. They try to come after you for whatever reason because it’s always about asking for favors. And this time, they were a bunch of women who wanted something out of me. I wish they knew I’m dating such a wonderful guy. But they couldn’t know it. And even if, they’d have known they wouldn’t let it go.

And what happens when someone famous is taken in pictures with a beautiful woman trying to get closer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this third part without any POV. The next part will be called Elastic Hearts because I'm going to explore more Seb and Lewis' fate in F1 through French and Austrian GPs, which will lead to a more extensive part for the UK GP.
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments once again. :)

So what happened actually?

A lot of things as you can guess. It was way too predictable: a famous man hanging out with a gorgeous brunette. He should have known better but what could he do: nothing. Let’s not forget he has always been a polite man, declining any requests but when the rejected person doesn’t want to understand anything then all the pictures would fall eventually in the hands of the paparazzi. Well, not the paparazzi this is so old-school, but all over the social media with people commenting _Lewis’ new conquest_.

The most important feedback wasn’t the one from the fans but Seb. Even though, he was not on social media he would have seen it sooner rather than later. And how? He was still human like all of us. It happens that he scrolled through his google feed to see from time to time what was going on with Lewis as he attended the fashion week. He just wanted to check his man out. That’s it. So this was normal behavior. Though, what should have been a pleasure just turned upside down.

The pics spread all over his feed literally changed his smile. What was to even add? The photos speak for themselves. Anyway, Seb wasn’t the one to indulge into self-beating but for this one he should have known it that Lewis would attract all the hottest girls in Paris. How predictable!

This highlighted their main difference: Lewis being into partying and Seb the simplest things in life.

Though, he knew that a pic should always be assessed regarding its context. He was definitely displeased to see Lewis getting so close to the girl as he liked to call her, adding the fact that people were talking about his absence in the South of France in the same freaking day.

Why everything must always be so complicated with these two?

Anyone?

*

Arriving late in Le Castellet, Lewis couldn’t rest on his laurels. He had to defuse a ticking bomb with Seb. Besides, it wasn’t that late when he joined him in his hotel room so he bet on the fact that he would be still awaken. And he was right. Seb, standing before the window, was staring at the view. Since he began to date Lew, he liked to do that everywhere. Remember Monaco, Montréal and now Le Castellet.

Discreetly, Lewis took off his jeans and t-shirt and just sat there waiting for Seb to turned his face, but the other one didn’t do it. He was like absorbed by the landscape: one of Seb’s favorite things to do. For a few seconds, Lewis thought about that landscape seen in Switzerland decorating the waterfalls which drew one of their tense moments in the short history of their romance.

Still waiting for his man to move, Lewis checked his messages to see if Seb might have sent him something but nothing at all. Weird. This wasn’t in his habit. Then, He deduced that the younger man was already aware of the whole circus because he acted so coldly. Ok, he came from Germany but still, as if the weather was any better in the UK, he concluded in the end.

*

Seb managed to join the couch eventually and asked how Lewis was doing which caught his attention. He just whispered an almost inaudible answer that encouraged Seb to not elaborate further.

“Good… I’m going to bed now. Good night” Baffled, Lewis couldn’t make the joint between this perkiness attitude from his boyfriend. He sounded as if he didn’t care at all about the consequences like there was no tomorrow.

“Really Seb? You giving me the cold shoulder?”

“What do you want me to say? I’m tired. That’s it.” His answers let Lewis even more perplexed.

“I know you must have seen those pics”

“Which ones?” He behaved in a way there was definitely no clue about what Lewis was saying.

“The ones where there’s a woman… I mean you know what I’m talking about”

“No, I don’t know what you're talking about. Explain me because I wasn’t there but here like everybody else in the South of France”

There was a strange intonation in his sayings. It gave the innuendos that Lewis should have been here from the beginning. Otherwise nothing would have happened with that woman. And Lewis wasn’t that stupid. He knew what he meant.

“Listen! I was just sipping my drink and a bunch of women came along asking me for a dance and so on but I declined. You know how much you mean to me. I’d never put in danger our relationship with some random girls looking for fame” The Brit took his boyfriend’s hands and mirrored his sparkling eyes. Knowing Lewis’ feelings wasn’t that difficult as their speak volume. He was well-known for being an emotional person so faking such a statement would be difficult for him.


End file.
